The underside of Win, Lose, and Kaboom
by mrmuscle
Summary: My own version of Win, Lose, and Kaboom. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions

No own JN. Read and Review. this is my own version of Win, Lose and Kaboom. This is not a sequal.

* * *

The underside of Win, Lose, and Kaboom

Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions

For every story, there are two sides. Ours is no different. What you have seen on the television is not what really happened. The real story is much darker, bloodier and much sadder and happier. Here is the real story behind the television program Win, Lose and Kaboom.

"Okay class, since there is only one minute left of school until summer vacation; I'm going to let you leave early. Have a good summer everybody." said Ms. Fowl before leaving the classroom for three happy months.

The rest of her class follows out the door, shouting and cheering. Most of the class went home to start enjoying their summer vacation; however, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy go to the Candy Bar to start their educational break. Carl, upon entering the Candy Bar, goes up to the owner, Sam, and orders an ice cream. Libby and Sheen enter the candy bar, hand in hand, and go to a booth to discuss their summer vacation plans. They all seem happy; however, two people entered the Candy Bar bickering and unhappy. Those people would be Jimmy and Cindy. They both sit down at a booth, still arguing.

"Why don't you just be a gentleman and sign the stupid contract?" asked an angry Cindy.

"And stoop down to your level, never! I tell you what, why don't I take the contract and light a campfire with it? How does that sound?" asked an equally angry Jimmy.

"I don't see why you're being such a prick. This could bring us together, closer as friends. Why won't you sign the contract?" asked Cindy, calming down a bit.

"I won't sign it for three reasons: One, that contract would humiliate me and ruin my self esteem. Two, that contract would make me an outcast and a wussy. And three, why would I ever want to be friends with you. I mean your ugly, fat, and you might give me some kind of disease. After all, you don't take showers, and you smell like garbage. The only thing that would want to be friends with you is a skunk." said Jimmy, hurtfully.

That last sentence finally made Cindy go over the edge. She tips over the booth's table, jumps on to Jimmy, and viciously attacks him. She is so violent that it takes 15 people to pull her off her target. Due to her actions, Jimmy has to be taken to a hospital. Her and Jimmy are banned from the Candy Bar. Trying to get Sam to reconsider his ban causes Libby, Sheen, and Carl to be banned as well. In addition, Cindy is sent to jail. After being banned, Carl and Sheen decide to visit Jimmy in the hospital, while Libby decides to try to bail Cindy out of jail.

At the jail…

"Look, I would like to bail my friend Cynthia Vortex out of jail." said Libby, kindly.

"Okay I need $300." said the bail keeper.

"Here you go!" said Libby, who hands over $300.

"Hey, sarge, get Cynthia Vortex and tell her she is free to go." said the bail keeper.

The sarge goes to get Cindy. 5 minutes later, the sarge returns with Cindy. Cindy and Libby leave the jail. They decide to go visit Jimmy in the hospital, where Cindy would get a chance to apologize for her actions.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Jimmy was explaining to Carl and Sheen what happened.

"Jimmy, what happened? One minute, we all enter the Candy Bar, the next minute Cindy was being the snot out of you. How did that happen?" asked Sheen.

"Well, when I entered the Candy Bar, Cindy and I were arguing. We sat down at a booth, to try to discuss our problem. The next thing I know, I'm insulting her. She must have had enough because she then started to attack me. Then I blacked out and then I woke up in the hospital." said Jimmy.

"What were you fighting about?" asked Carl.

"I'd rather not talk about it." answered Jimmy.

At that very moment, there was a knock on the hospital room door. Sheen and Carl slowly open it. It was Cindy and Libby. Carl and Sheen go on each side of Jimmy and get into an attacking stance.

"Carl, Sheen, leave the room before you get hurt." commanded Cindy.

Libby then slaps Cindy on the back of the head.

"I mean, can you two please leave the room so me and Jimmy can talk, privately."

Carl and Sheen hesitantly follow Libby out of the hospital room, leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone.

"What do you want? You probably came here to finish me off." said Jimmy, venom present in his voice.

Cindy waits a few moments then speaks, after taking a deep breathe.

"Jimmy, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I was out of line, and I wanted to say I'm sorry." said Cindy, with compassion in her voice. She in on the verge of crying.

"You beat me up, but me in the hospital, and expect me to accept a pathetic excuse for an apology. Forget it! You and me, from this point on, are mortal enemies." said an extremely angry Jimmy.

At that point, Cindy runs out of the room, crying. Libby, Carl and Sheen follow her to see why she is so upset. After all, no Vortex in the history of humanity has ever cried before. Inside the hospital room, Jimmy, feeling that his work is done, goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Parental Power

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Parental Power

Jimmy was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in."

The door opens. Two people walk inside-Jimmy's parents. They sit next to him. They don't look to happy, yet they don't look to upset either. They actually look disappointed.

"We heard about what happened. What were you thinking, insulting Cindy like that, and what were two fighting about?" asked Jimmy's mother.

"The answer to your first question is simple. I went temporarily insane. I was so upset that I lost all reason. I snapped. What were we fighting about? We were fighting over a contract." answered Jimmy.

"What was in that contract, son?" asked Jimmy's father.

"What was in that contract, you ask. I'll tell you what was in that contract. The contract said that I was dumb, ill reasonable, and ill reasonable. It also said that I would have to destroy all my "Dangerous" inventions and that I would have to close up my lab. In return, I would receive $500 a year. Cindy would also have to be nice to me. That is what that contract said. I tried kindly to say no, and when that didn't work, I completely snapped, although not as much as Cindy did." said Jimmy.

"Well, after hearing your story, it sounds like you were justified in what you did. Nevertheless, you are now grounded from all technology except for Goddard, the microwave, the stove, the refrigerator and the freezer, and the toaster, unless there is an emergency. Other than that, you're grounded. Now, how long are you going to have to stay in the hospital?" asked Jimmy's father.

"I should be out in tomorrow." said Jimmy, disappointed but happy.

"Okay, do you need anything before we leave?" asked Jimmy's mother.

"No, I'm good." said Jimmy.

Jimmy's parents say goodbye and leave, while Jimmy goes to sleep.

………………………………...

At the Vortex household, things were not going as smooth. As Cindy was trying to explain her actions, her mother was throwing stuff at her, while her father was cursing at her like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, Cindy, out of self-defense, knocks out her parents and runs to the nearest sanctuary, which happens to be Libby's house. Speaking of Libby, she was having a talk with her parents.

"Look, you did the right thing by getting you friend out of jail. Its just next time, please consult with us before you use $300. That is a lot of money, and we would appreciate it if you talk to us first." said Libby's mother, hugging her daughter.

At that moment, there was an intense knock on the door. Libby's dad answers the door. Standing on the porch is Cindy. Libby's dad lets her in.

"What brings you here, Cindy?" asked Libby's dad.

"Mr. Folfax, you have to protect me. I'm in serious danger." said a panicky Cindy.

"What is a matter?" asked Mr. Folfax.

"It's my parents, they've gone completely mental. My mom is throwing random things at me, while my dad is swearing at me. It was getting so bad that I had to knock them out and run, which is what I did. Please, help me." begged Cindy.

"Okay, we'll protect you, as long as you're not going to attack us." said Libby's mother.

All of a sudden, there was another knock on the door. Libby's father opens it up, to find Carl and Sheen on the porch, all black in blue. Mr. Folfax immediately lets them in.

"What happened to you two?" asked Libby.

"Cindy's parents have gone completely mad. They're attacking everything in site. The police force is trying to arrest them, but there putting up quite a fight. If someone doesn't stop them, there going to get shot and killed." said Sheen, who then faints.

Carl also faints. Libby and her mom put Carl and Sheen in there bedrooms and help bandage their injuries, while Libby's dad and Cindy put on the news.

"Following the story of the Candy Bar, the parents of the female involved has completely snapped; as they are attacking everything they see. The police force is on the case, but they are putting up little fight. Wait a minute, this just in. It looks like the parents and the cops have gotten into a gunfight." said the reporter before a recoiled bullet killed him.

Cindy and the Folfax family watch in horror as the cops are being blown to bit by Cindy's parents. One of the cops got a shot off, killing Cindy's mother. Another got a shot off, killing Cindy's father. At the end of the gunfight, 20 cops are dead, and another nine are wounded. The wounded are sent to the hospital, while the other 20 are carried off in body bags. Cindy, disturbed at what happened, collapses out of shock. The Folfax family immediately calls for an ambulence for Cindy, Carl, and Sheen. 5 minutes later the three are sent to the hospital, the same hospital that Jimmy is staying at. Unfortunatly, that wouldn't be the last thing to happen today.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invasion and Demand

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Invasion and Demand 

Cindy, Carl and Sheen wake up in the hospital. They all smile when they see Libby, well 2/3 of them did. When Cindy woke up, she broke into tears.

"Why is she crying?" asked a familiar voice.

Carl, Sheen and Libby look around to see who asked the question. They look around and then their eyes transfix upon the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to Jimmy.

"Are you 3 going to stare at me like drooling morons or are you going to answer my question?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, heartbreaker, if you must know, Cindy just lost her parents in a gunfight with the police, not that you really care." said Libby, insultingly.

"Why is everybody claiming me as the bad guy? I was the one that got put in the hospital by that blonde phycho, remember." said Jimmy, getting angry.

"You don't really care, do you? You have no sympathy, no compasion, and worst of all, no heart for any living creature or human. If you died right now, nobody would even care!" said Libby, loudly and infuriatedly.

"Hey, nobody talks to my friend like that!" spoke Carl.

"Listen here, fatso, your friend is nothing but a complete butt hole." screamed Libby.

"Look whose talking, blacky. Why don't you just go back to your own country and leave us alone?" shouted Carl.

"Hey, no one insults my girlfriend like that. However, no one insults my friends either. I say everybody needs to chill!" said Sheen.

Everybody quiets themselves down into silence. The silence continues until the towns emergency sirens go off.

"What was that? Why are the emergency sirens going off?" asked Libby, scared.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here!" said Jimmy, equally afraid.

"How, we're connected to iv and stuff. We can't get out of here. Got any bright plans, genious?" asked Cindy, mockingly but also fearful.

"If you'd shut up for a minute, I could come up with a plan. Okay, I got it." said Jimmy.

"Well, arent you going to tell us you big plan?" asked Cindy.

"No, I'm not. Maybe if you weren't so mean, I would tell you my plan. Since you have a bad attitude, forget it." said Jimmy.

"What happened to the kind hearted, showoffy genius that I…Uh…Never mind?" said Cindy.

"Finally learn that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all? You know what, I tell you why I've changed so much. I changed because being nice gets you nowhere in life. All it gets you is butt whoopings and verbal abuse. Well, I got sick of it, so you know what, if you can't beat them, join them. If I wasn't going to get respect being a nice guy, then if I put on a new persona, maybe I could get some well-deserved respect. So you know what, screw my friends, screw my family, screw Retroville, and screw the world." said a motivated Jimmy.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen look heartbroken.

"How can you say that, after all we've been through?" asked an extremely heartbroken Cindy.

All she gets for an answer is silence. Seeing as she wouldn't get an answer, she asks Libby to go see what was going on, seeing as the blaring sirens have stopped their call. Libby walks out of the room to see what was going on. The others wait patiently in silence. Libby returns, running through the door, all out of breathe. After she catches her breathe, she reports something so horrable that it makes Cindy, Carl, Sheen and even Jimmy go pale in the face.

"The townspeople are gone!" screamed Libby, at the top of her exhausted lungs.

"Just for my curiosity, how?" asked Jimmy, really not caring.

"At normal times, we would allow you to say that, however, seeing as though this is an emergency, pull your head out of your butt and help us!" said an extremely ticked off Cindy, who is practically foaming at the mouth.

"Calm down, I was only joking. Libby, did you find anything on your look for civilization?" asked Jimmy, really caring this time.

"Actually, I found a note. It said there was a giant space rock at the park and that in order to save our population from extiction, we need to answer the riddle found on it." explained Libby.

"Okay, we all need to go to the park. Libby, could you please unhook all of the hospital equipment from us, so we can go see this supposed space rock?" asked Jimmy.

Libby, following Jimmy's request, unhooks the hospital equipment, from Cindy, Carl and Sheen, as they all yelp out of pain. Libby and the others start to leave without Jimmy, but, thinking better of it, they unhook Jimmy's hospital equipment, and quickly run to the park. When they get to the park, they are greated by an, um, unusall sight. When they get to the park, they find Bolbi, one of their classmates, meditating ontop of the rock. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen ask Bolbi what he was doing, while Jimmy analizes the rock with his watch.

"Bolbi, what are you doing?" asked a perplexed Cindy.

"Bolbi mediating on top of giant rock." answered Bolbi.

"Why?" asked Sheen and Carl simultaneously.

"Bolbi spiritual." replies Bolbi.

Before they can asks what Bolbi means by that, Jimmy's laser goes off. They all look to see what was going on. Jimmy is encarving the word "stars" into the rock. Soon the kids and the rock are hoisted up into the air, and sent to a place that they will all be familiar with, soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1, introductions into the

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Day 1, introductions into the dangerous games

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy and Bolbi, after being transported through space, land in a pitch-black enviornment, with random sounds coming from every direction. Unexpectedly, several spotlights came on, from the top of a dome, 100-ft high; all the spotlights were pointing to the surprised grouop of six. At that moment, a flying "person", the hosts of the show, appers.

"Hello, and welcome to another addition of the Malvakian Galaxy's most popular show, Win, Lose and Kaboom. This weeks additions puts these tiny brained, and apparently big-headed humans in various compitions against the brains, the organs that evolved to survive without bodies, the needlehaeds, an annoying high-pitched species with sharp points, and the Gorlocks, a war mongeling species. The losing planets will be destroyed, while the winning planet gets a shiny new Car. The groups have five minutes to discuss among themselves. This is your hosts Meldar Prime, and I'm out."

The groups now have five minutes to discuss the games among themselves.

"What happened? First, we're on Earth, now we're here. This is your entire fault Jimmy, you do know that, don't you?" asked Cindy.

"How is this my fault?" asked Jimmy, calmly.

"If you didn't type the word stars into that stupid rock, we wouldn't be here. We need to find the townspeople; we don't have the time to play this stupid game. As long as we have another place to live, let him blow up the Earth." said a wrathful Cindy.

"Ha-Ha, you think I'd let you get off that easy. Your sadly mistaken." said an eerie but familiar voice.

The six children turn around to come face to face with Meldar.

Furiously, Jimmy asks, "What do you mean? If we don't want to play, that's our choise."

"I argre, however, before you decide to run your mouth any further, you might want to have a look at this." said Meldar.

Meldar then pulls a switch, revealing on a big moniter, the townspeople, trapped on Planet Yorkus! They are all crying for help.

"If you don't play the game, I'll have my associates kill them, and then I'll blow up your planet. Do you still want to quit."

Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen and Bolbi say no, while Jimmy gives an "I don't give a crap" answer. At that moment, Sheen tells Jimmy to pull his head out of his butt. After that is said, Sheen gives Jimmy a light punch on the arm. At that moment, the two boys get into a brawl. Carl and Bolbi try to pull Jimmy and Sheen off of each other, but are instead caught in the brawl. Now all 4 boys are fighting each other. Cindy and Libby try to pull the boys apart, even warning that they will knock them all out if they are hit. The boys eventually settle down, and walk away from each other. Soon, they are all teleported to the place of the first event, along with the Gorlocks. This was going to be a long battle to save Earth and the townspeople.


End file.
